projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity of Four
Information about Xartarin's subplot for the second continuity will be added here as it's revealed. QftGH2 The Light: Millicent Renaysance Gender: '''Female '''Species: Unknown (appears human) Alignment: Lawful Evil Appearance: 5'3.5", has blond hair with pigtails. Sports a maid's outfit and black high-heals, and has brown eyes with a round face. One the back of her outfit is a picture of a skull wearing a crown. Fairly average looking. The Death: Rijn Baroque Gender: '''Male '''Species: Water element demon, unknown class. Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Appearance: '''6'2", wears a black longcoat with a picture of a skull with crossing scythes on the back, gray pants and shirt, sandals with socks, and some kind of skull on his head, only his whole face shows through the jaw, part of the lower jaw is missing to reveal his chin, and the rest of the skull's face seems to have been shoved up to his forehead. Longish white hair falls through the skull helmet, and he has goggles with purple and yellow swirling patterns on the lenses. Rijn's skin has a gray hue, and is covered with stitches. On all his fingers are creepy rings, such as a skull with rubies for eyes. '''Magic/Skills: - Scrying: Rijn possesses advanced scrying skills using a crystal ball, or any body of water. As well as spying on people and locations even with limited information on them, Rijn can receive information on multiple of his senses, even magical energy. - Divine Veil: Rijn can make an area or a person protected from the omniscience of deities, making them undetectable by the spiritual higher-ups. Someone that can sense someone scrying on them will still sense it, but they won't be able to find out who. Everyone in the Trinity of Four has this cast on them. - Communication: Rijn can set up a two-way communication through any two bodies of water. The Guardian: Arcad Romanesk Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Human '''Age: '''42 '''Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Personality: '''Arcad's personal motto is, "If brute force isn't working, you aren't using enough." Arcad is rash and bold to a fault, refuses to follow any battle plans or accept any magical help in a fight, and the more dangerous a situation is, the more likely he'll charge straight into it. Absolutely loves to challenge himself, and will allow enemies to gang up on him, call for backup, set traps and use dirty tricks just to make a fight more fun. Has some kind of grudge against magic: he refuses to practice any of it, and derides those who practice it. Arcad claims that he's "a true warrior" because he doesn't use magic to fight. '''Appearance: '''A huge guy, 5'10" and unnaturally bulky. Wears a sleeveless, open black vest with a picture of three dog skulls on the back, the middle one facing forward and the side ones facing away at a diagonal angle. Wears dark blue short with ripped edges. Doesn't wear shoes or a shirt under his vest. THOSE ARE FOR SQUARES. Arcad's chest and face are covered with battle scars. Has light brown hair, and somewhat of a beard of the same color. '''Equipment: - Giant Iron Bat of Death: A handle, and a rectangular prism of iron. Slightly wider at the end than it is at the handle. Heavy as hell, but is great for bashing people's skulls in. Magic/Skills: - Simply Superhuman: Arcad can hit harder, lift more, jump higher, run faster and swim further than any human should. Arcad's soul powers up his body and fuels it with energy, giving him superhuman abilities (kinda like constant magic steroids). Arcad is unaware of this, and believes his incredible strength is result of his own training. Weaknesses: - Thick-headed is an understatement. Arcad is easy to trick, won't accept help from anyone, while charge into dangerous situations, refuses help from magic, will go out of his way to disobey a battle strategy even if someone else came up with it, and if an enemy was sent off a cliff to fall to his death, Arcad will jump after him just to make sure he's dead before he hits the ground. His obsessive search for a challenge is most likely what will get him killed. - Any spell capable of cutting off the flow of power from his soul to his body will render him much weaker. He would remain a huge, muscular, strong person, but would no longer be super''human. '''Strengths:' - 20% resistance to magical attacks. The Messenger: Irrelevant Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Human '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Appearance: '''5'1", wears a mage's outfit: A large, thick green shirt with long, wide sleeves and black shorts. On the back of the shirt is a picture of a skull with wings. Has round orange hair and freckles, and wears small, round glasses. Somewhat pale skin. His eyes are a soulless, milky white. Wears green galoshes. Carries a black staff that ends in a swirl at the top. '''Equipment: - Staff: Black. Unknown powers and purpose. Most likely aids in teleportation. Magic/Skills: - Ultimate Teleportation: The ability to instantly transfer himself and people/objects he's in direct contact. This ability extends to other time periods, as well as distant realms such as the afterlife. Unfortunately takes 5-7 seconds to teleport, longer if he's teleporting something large, so Irrelevant can't use this to instantly dodge every move thrown at him.